1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telephone note holders of a type that is adapted to be associated directly with a typical telephone set as a convenient holder for memos made while using the phone or reminders to be utilized when next using the phone as a means of recalling something to be done or inquire about.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Note holders for utilization in conjunction with the use of a phone have been available in the prior art but these have not been of a type for direct attachment to a telephone set. Some of these prior holders involved separate containers for a supply of note paper, or a snap open holder which necessitated dialing a particular setting to open the holder for access to the contents. A simple form of retaining notes comprised nothing more than a spindle placed near the phone location but which perforated a note when it was placed thereon for storage until utilized later. None of these earlier devices included a clip-on type of note holder which attached directly to a telephone set to readily hold one or more memos for reference while using the phone.